Do You Remember Me?
by NobuyukiFujikoAkira6773
Summary: My friend Squirrelsarecrazy44 recently got amnesia. This is practically how it went. I don't know all the details, since I wasn't with him when the incident happened. But most of it happened just like this. Last updated: 11/21/13


**Do You Remember Me?**

**Squirrelsarecrazy44-Takumi**

**CheesyChicken27-Sora**

**LotusLillyPads2324-Mayumi and Mari**

**BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98-Natsuko**

**NobuyukiFujikoAkira4232002-Moriko **

**HummingBird713-Mizuki**

**10/24**

_Takumi fell off his bike on purpose and he was knocked unconscious. That was hours ago. I think his Dad's gonna take him to the hospital. His plan worked, I don't think his Dad's possessed anymore. He thought if he got hurt, his Dad would be concerned, and he wouldn't be possessed anymore._

_Oh my god! D: Is he alright?! He must have thought strongly of his dad being possesed!_

_I'm not sure if he's all right. I'm really worried about him. _

_Please keep me updated. I'm really worried, too._

_Don't worry, I'll keep you updated. He has so much courage! I can't believe what he did!_

It started as an ordinary day. Takumi noticed that his dad has been acting strange lately. So he decided to tell his cousin, Sora. "Sora, I think my dad is possessed. He hasn't been right lately. I'm worried."

"Possessed? I don't know, Takumi. Maybe he just has something on his mind. Give it time, ok?" Takumi sighed. "Ok." he said. Then he came up with a plan. _Maybe if I hurt myself, my dad would feel sorry for me and won't be possessed anymore. _Takumi thought this was a great idea, even though he knew he would get hurt.

He grabbed his bike and went for a ride, making sure his dad could see him. He had no helmet waited for just the right moment and flung himself off his bike, landing with a thud on the sidewalk. His dad came rushing over. _I did it, _he thought. And then.. darkness.

Natsuko heard from Sora and the twins, Mayumi and Mari. She decuded to PM Moriko, who was like her sister.

_Takumi news: Sora said that it looks like he's just been knocked unconscious. I'll keep you updated. Also Sora thinks Takumi has Amnesia._

_What?! I hope not! I'm worried enough as it is! DX Ugh I feel sick now._

Takumi's dad, along with Sora and the twins, brought him to the hospital. Later the doctor told them that Takumi was suffering from memory loss. The twins started crying and Sora had shed a few tears. They went in to see him.

Takumi looked startled when the girls walked in. "Who are you?" he asked. "It's us, you cousins, Sora, Mayumi, and Mari."

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to remember you." he said. Sora stepped forward. "We know. You lost your memory during an unfortunate accident." Takumi was interested. The girls told him what happened. They also told him about how he was on FanFiction. Mayumi got out a piece of folded paper. "This has your e-mail and FanFiction password." Takumi took the paper and thanked her. Sora told him to be expecting a private message from Natsuko, Moriko, or Mizuki.

"Who are they?" he asked. "They're close friends to us, and you. Practically sisters." said Mari. Later that night he was able to get on FanFiction and saw that Sora was right. Those girls PMed him, asking of he was alright. But one of them really got him thinking.

_I heard from Natsuko. So you really lost your memory? I'll do anything I can to help. I'm another of your friends on here. It's me, Moriko. You told me once that you thought of me as a sister. And I guess that's what I'm here for. PM me if you need any help and I'll respond once I can. Take care, Takumi._

He responded.

_Moriko, can you tell me something? Did i love my dad?_

_Of course you did. In fact, the reason why you've lost your memory is because you love him so much. You're very courageous, you know._

_Courageous? What did i do again? I don't know whay i did. I'm so lost, i don't know what to do. I don't understand anything. I'm practically havinga nervous breakdown and i don't get why. My emotions are just running wild. What's wrong with me. I need help._

_I heard that you thought your dad was being possessed so you threw yourself off your bike on purpose and was knocked unconscious. You're probably having these emotions going wild because you're bipolar. And you're not the only one having a nervous breakdown. I'm really worried about you. It's been quite a while since I've cried over someone._

_Sorry to make you guys cry. I wasn't aware so many people cared for me. Don't worry, ok? I will gain my memory back someday. Whether today or tomorrow or the next day, i will get my memory back. I promise i will remember again._

_And I will help you remember, no matter what it takes, ok?_

_Ok. I hope to remember._

_I'm sure you will. _

They talked for a while longer, then Takumi went to sleep. But Moriko couldn't. She was up half the night, feeling terrible about her friend's loss. She tried to cry, but could get only two tears out since she hasn't cried to the extent in years. She prayed for him. She knew she was going to dread school the next morning.

**10/25**

Takumi went to school with Mizuki as his guide. School went well for him. There were people who normally wouldn't talk to him want to become his friend. On the other hand, Moriko's day wasn't all that great. She couldn't get Takumi off her mind. She felt sick throughout the day and wrote a note expressing her feelings in her sketchbook during Art Class.

_Takumi, my dear brother,_

_As a fellow Link, it is my duty to help you regain your memory. I will do whatever it takes to do so. Just like how TwiLink helped regain Ilia's memory in Twilight Princess. You are very brave doing what you did, sacrificing yourself for your father. However, I think it was also foolish. If you hadn't thrown yourself from your bike, none of this would have ever happened. You worried me, and I'm still worried. I couldn't sleep last night. I was up half the night, crying and realizing what Mizuki said was true: something bad would happen to one of us. I kept picturing the Happy Mask Salesman staring at me with his shit-eating grin saying repeatedly, "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" If only you could remember. I promise to help you remember. I'm very protective when it comes to brothers, even though I'm an only child. The closest thing I have to a brother is you. I love and care about you like a brother._

She never thought she would have to go through something like this. When she got home, she realized Takumi had PMed her.

_Today went great. I'm at zoe's because she invited me. She's so nice._

_She is, isn't she? _

_She is very nice. She said that i was mischeivous and crazy. The first time she said we met, i made her so scared. I don't know how. She doesn't seem scared of anything_

_You were definitely mischievous, but not crazy. Did she tell you how you scared her?_

_No, she didn't seem to want to tell me, so i didn't push the issue. I will admit that i am a bit crazy._

_Well I'll tell you what you did if you want me to. I don't mind "reliving it". And everyone can be crazy from time to time. I scream at the tv when I play video games._

_could you tell me?_

Moriko told about the prank he pulled on the group and how scared they all were.

_Oh, i'm sorry i scared you guys._

_That's fine. I remember right after I figured out it was you I congratulated you. Best prank ever, dude! _

_Thanks. _

Takumi told Moriko of a vision he had. A man of diamonds attacking a girl with blonde hair and yellow-green eyes who wore a leaf necklace. Where it took place was a room. Takumi used so much detail. Moriko decided to contact Mizuki and Natsuko.

_Natsuko, Do you know this location?_

_That may be Mizuki's bedroom..._

_Oh no! Now Takumi will really worry!_

_What? Takumi will worry about what? Why did you see Mizuki's bedroom? What's going on?_

Moriko told her about Takumi's vision and decided to PM Mizuki.

_Does this by chance describe your room? It was in a vision Takumi had and he didn't want to invade your privacy._

_That sounds a lot like my room._

Moriko couldn't believe it. She didn't know what to do. She told Takumi and he started freaking out. She told him to calm down, and he did.

_Is it normal to have a song stuck in your head and no matter how hard you try, you can't think of the name of it, but it sounds so familiar. You're practically going insane trying to remember._

_Of course it's normal. I've gone through that before, and I still do._

_I wonder what the song is. It doesn't have any lyrics to it._

_Most likely a Zelda song. If only I were able to hear it, I could probably tell you. I'd most likely know it._

_It sounds very cheery and happy. you just want to rock your head back and forth when you listen to it. low note, bit higher note, a little higher note. Low not bit higher note, little higher note. I don't know how to describe the rest. _

He typed the lyrics that he remembered someone make.

_That's Saria's Song! Also used for the Lost Woods, Woods of Mystery, and Sacred Grove! I love that song! _

_I remember now. I remembered just as soon as I checked my PM box. It's a great song._

**10/26**

The day was calmer. Everything was going better for everyone. Moriko had calmed down, Takumi had his friends and family caring for him, Natsuko worried about Mizuki, but everyone still worried about Takumi. Everyone wanted to help him regain jis memory. Especially Moriko and Mizuki.

_Yea. Here's hoping he'll get his memory back. I will try and help him as much as I can while he's here at my house. Maybe there's something that will jog his memory. Something important to him, like with Ilia. the horse whistle she wanted to give to Link brought her memory back. Can you think of anything that would bring his memory back, Moriko?_

_Maybe if he plays Oracle of Ages. On his profile it says that it's his favorite game._

_It might. Bit about that vision, I don't care if They come or not. As long as They leave Takumi alone, I'm good. I will protect him with my life. He's like a little brother and nobody messes with family._

_I agree. And he told me he'll protect you no matter what. That made me glad not only because that's what a Link does, but because he sounded like his old self when he said that._

_Yea. He remembers the entire prank._

_Well I told him a lot about the prank yesterday._

_He remembers it all though. Everything involving the prank. How he had gone to the Twins' house to visit and spend the night. They told him everything about out group. He then got the idea to prank us using that information. He developed the idea in his head. He put it to work, not knowing of the prank the previous night and scared us all half to death. He remembers feeling bad for pranking us and remembers how that feeling felt._

_Well I'm glad he remembers._

_Me too. He said he remembers a bit about past memories about Sierra and the twins. At this rate, he might have nearly 50% of his memory back by Halloween, possibly more if we're lucky._

_That sounds great. I'm glad we all could help._

Natsuko and the others changed their usernames. They were afraid that they had been found. And Moriko was really worried.

_Natsuko, someone pointed a pistol at my dad today. I don't know who it was. Do you think They heard of our plan?_

_Who? What? When? Where? Why? And how did this person point a pistol at your Dad? And what plan of ours?_

_I don't know who. Sometime today at my dad's work. I don't know why. I think someone pointed it at him from within a vehicle. And the plan to change our usernames._

_Well, sometimes, people do that as a prank, and it's not a very good prank, either. It's happened to my sister about five or six years ago._

_Dude... I don't think it was a prank..._

_How did it happen? How are you for sure it's not a prank?_

_I can't remember what he said because I was busy writing a story. And I don't think it was a prank._

_Now, I'm worried. Do you think something will happen to any of us?_

_Well something already happened to Takumi... It's possible..._

Natsuko was worried about Them getting to her. Both Mizuki and Moriko promised to protect her, and she returned the promise.

**10/28**

Takumi had another vision.

_Remember that vision I had? The newer one?_

_Of course. How could I forget? Why do you ask?_

_It happened this morning. I woke up and I sensed something was not right. I ran upstairs to Mizuki's room and I found she was having difficulties breathing. Eventually she was able to breathe again once her alarm clock went off. She was gasping for air when she was finally able to break free. All this morning, she was silent. She started talking more around Lunch. She seems ok, but was pretty shaken from the ordeal. Wouldn't you if you were being possessed. I don't think she's possessed, she is how she normally acts. _

_Oh my God! At least she's ok now._

**10/29**

Takumi told of a voice he heard. But I can not post it because he wanted it to be secret for now. Sorry, Natsuko and Mizuki. But I don't tell secrets unless it's okay with the secret holder.

**10/30**

The police came to Moriko's house at 4:30 in the morning and said that there have been calls made to 911 the past three days coming from her house. But Moriko and her family don't have a house phone. Hopefully "They" haven't found her.

Also something strange happened to Sora's family.

_Did anything weird happen in the past week, Sora?_

_Something strange did happen. Mari said that she had a weird dream and it involved someone with blond hair and green eyes. She said she didn't recognize the person, but knew it was a girl. There was a dark figure coming up behind her_

_That's a very interesting dream. If only we knew what it meant._

**10/31**

It's been a whole week since Takumi lost his memory. Mizuki had hoped to have at least 50% of his memory back by today. But Takumi said he doesn't remember much.

**11/7**

Now two weeks since he lost his memory. Not much has changed. Moriko has asked him questions of "BEN Drowned", his once favorite creepypasta, and he didn't do too bad. Still hoping.

**11/8 **

Mizuki was in the hospital. Takumi had said that she wasn't breathing for a moment, then let out a scream. She wasn't herself for a while. Her eyes had fear in them, said Takumi. She only said one word, and that five-letter "G" word shall not be spoken of here for safety reasons. She's ok now, but it gave Takumi a panic attack. He was so scared. But I know that everything will be alright.

**11/14**

Week 3 of amnesia. Takumi's remembering more and Mizuki and Sora are quizzing him on things. Moriko said maybe if he played Zelda: Oracle of Ages, his once favorite game, he'd remember more. Takumi's thinking of doing that and maybe reading the manga, too.

**11/21**

Week 4. Nothing strange has happened. All's well.

**Return for updates. I hope Squirrel's memory returns. But I'm doing my best, and so are the rest of us.**

**-NobuyukiFujikoAkira6773**


End file.
